As far as known, there are no other Mop Prop, Stick Stay, and Broom Base called a Mop Prop or the like. It is believed that this product is unique in its design and technologies. This background as to devices to prop extended handled tools should be useful. Tools having a generally elongated handle are known. Such tools typically comprise a tool head and an elongated, cylindrical handle extending therefrom to be grasped by the user for use of the tool. For example, a conventional push broom design comprises a broom head to which bristles are attached and from which an elongated, cylindrical handle extends. Other tools using this general design include rakes, shovels, mops, floor squeegees, concrete floats, paint rollers with extension handles, and the like. The user of the tool typically grasps the handle and positions the tool head for use, often against a surface or material to be worked on. With a push broom, the user grasps the elongated handle and positions the bristles of the broom against a floor or surface to be swept and cleaned. When the tool is not in use, it is preferable to store it in an upright or vertical orientation, often against a wall. Most tools, however, cannot stay in an upright or vertical orientation by themselves. Thus, when a work task is completed, tools can be stored on hooks, in a storage rack, or simply be leaned against a wall of a garage, closet, shed or room.
Commonly, when one is using a tool, the user may take a break from working, for example, to move an object that is in the way, to use another tool to complete a task, to discard gathered debris, or simply to take a rest. During such a break, the user usually will temporarily leave the tool at a non-storage location, often at the spot where the work is being done, such as in the middle of a yard. At such location, there may not be a wall against which to lean the tool, so the user will often lay the tool on the ground or floor at a spot that may be out of the way but is close to where the task will resume once the break is over. In laying the tool on the ground or floor, the tool is typically positioned in a horizontal orientation where it is less visible than a tool in an upright orientation, especially, for example, in long grass or leaves. Consequently, the user may lose track of where the tool has been placed, or where the work has left off, and waste time either looking for the tool or duplicating work.
A tool laying on the ground or floor also poses many hazards. One who is not aware of the location of the tool and can't see it laying in a horizontal orientation on the ground may trip over the tool. Even the actual user of the tool may be prone to tripping over the tool in its temporary storage location. Similarly, one may step on the tool head and cause the end of the handle to propel upwards and hit the person. An inconspicuously positioned tool may be prone to damage if accidentally stepped on or run over by a car or lawnmower. Further, when a tool is left in a horizontal orientation on the ground, it also poses the risk injury to a user who must reach down to pick up the tool to resume work. Repeated bending down to pick up a tool, especially for task that requires several breaks, can increase the risk of back or muscle injury. Until recently, such long-handled garden tools would be placed on the ground when not in use, allowing for someone to either step on the tools, or to trip over the tools.